1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transversal filter systems and particularly to a change coupled selective transversal filter that applies a common transfer function to the signals from the plurality of input channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For systems in which signals in a plurality of paralled channels, such as detector channels are to be filtered, the signals may have substantially different processing characteristics because of the variation in the gain and in the filtering parameters. A charge coupled device that would filter a plurality of signals using an integrated circuit that is common to all channels would provide indentical processing characteristics to each signal channel and would substantially decrease the complexity of the circuit. One conventional processing arrangement digitally filters the analog signal in a computer process, but this approach has the disadvantages of complexity, a substantially large volume of hardware and substantial power consumption. A selective transversal filter formed from a charge coupled device that would effectively handle a plurality of input signal channels would provide a substantial advantage to the art from the standpoint of simplicity, reliability, size and power consumption.